The use of compounds which bind to nicotinic acetylcholine receptors for the treatment of a range of disorders involving reduced cholinergic function such as Alzheimer's disease, cognitive or attention disorders, anxiety, depression, smoking cessation, neuroprotection, schizophrenia, analgesia, Tourette's syndrome, and Parkinson's disease is discussed in: McDonald et al., (1995) “Nicotinic Acetylcholine Receptors: Molecular Biology, Chemistry and Pharmacology”, Chapter 5 in Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry, vol. 30, pp. 41-50, Academic Press Inc., San Diego, Calif.; Williams et al., (1994) “Neuronal Nicotinic Acetylcholine Receptors,” Drug News & Perspectives, vol. 7, pp. 205-223; Holladay et al. (1997) J. Med. Chem. 40(26), 4169-4194; Arneric and Brioni (Eds.) (1998) “Neuronal Nicotinic Receptors: Pharmacology and Therapeutic Opportunities”, John Wiley & Sons, New York; Levin (Ed.) (2001) “Nicotinic Receptors in the Nervous System” CRC Press.